1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a device for transferring power to a mobile device, such as a vehicle that requires electrical power to charge a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercially available electric vehicles are powered by a battery system. The batteries must be periodically recharged in order to continue to provide motive power to the vehicle. Other types of vehicles commonly use batteries for starting and powering accessories on the vehicle. These batteries are charged by the prime mover, typically. But, when such a vehicle is stored or not otherwise used for extended periods of time, the battery must be periodically charged to maintain optimum service life.
To charge and maintain these batteries, the vehicle is connected to an external power source. In some cases, the external power source is an external battery charger in which the output of the charger is connected to the battery of the vehicle. In other cases, the external power source is a power distribution system that is connected to an on-board battery charger.
Many other vehicles and portable devices have an electrical system that often includes a battery or battery system. It is often desirable to operate these vehicles and devices from an external power source when the vehicles and devices are at a fixed location. Such vehicles and devices are typically powered by extension cords that mechanically and electrically connect to the vehicle or device to provide external power.
For example, electric carts carry multiple lead acid batteries that power an electric motor. To charge the batteries, the cart is connected to an external battery charger. A cable from the battery charger plugs into a receptacle on the vehicle to form a mechanical and electrical connection between the charger and the vehicle. Typically, the cable has a female plug and the vehicle has a receptacle with male prongs. The receptacle is typically mounted on or adjacent the battery.